


I Kissed a Boy

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Lo había hecho. Había besado a Sherlock Holmes en su despedida de soltero.Tal vez por eso nunca se embriagaba.





	I Kissed a Boy

⏩I kissed a boy, and i like this, i hope my girlfriend don't mind it.⏪

...

El ruido, el alcohol en su sangre, la gente bailando alrededor suyo. Los labios de Sherlock parecían tan perfectos, tan irresistibles. John sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Él también quería bailar, pero no tenía idea de cómo pedírselo a Sherlock.

Estaba ebrio, pero sabía bien cuáles eran los límites de lo "no homo" (Bueno, al menos en su cabeza). Se recostó sobre la mesa e intentó prestarle atención a los desvaríos de su atractivo —pero no de la manera homo— mejor amigo. Joder, cuánto había bebido.

—...¡Pero cómo iba a saber yo qué era un One Direction!

—Me lo tenías que haber preguntado— contestó arrastrando las palabras. Sherlock lo miró ofendido y le puso el dedo índice en la frente.

—No sabía que era revelante para el caso.

—¿Rev-...Reve qué?

—Revlevante, ¡No importa, John!, concéntrate— John intentó apartar el dedo de Sherlock con manotazos débiles. No le atinó ninguna vez.

—Me perdí de mucho estos días.

—Es porque insistes en tener una vida normal. Aburrido.

—Tu cara, idiota. 

—No entiendo por qué insistes en casarte con Mary.

—¿Con quién más quieres que me case?

—Conmigo— John rió por lo bajo.

—Oye, eso fue gay.

—Bieeen— contestó Sherlock— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, de manera no-gay?

—No, porque siempre dejas la cocina hecha un lío— Sherlock rodó los ojos— ¿Acaso tú eres gay?

—Obviamente. ¿Viviste tanto tiempo conmigo y jamás te diste cuenta?— John parpadeó lentamente para tratar de asimilar la información.

—¿T-Te gustan las pollas?

—Pues ssí.

—Oh— se quedó en silencio— ¿Y las vaginas?

—Nop. Nada de vaginas.

—¿Penes?

—Sí. Me gustan los penes— John se relamió los labios. Y su cerebro hizo corto circuito.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Estuve en la universidad, claro que no.

La curiosidad de John despertó con esa oración. Los ojos de Sherlock seguían fijos sobre él, y quería saber más.

—¿Cómo es?

—La universidad es aburrida, todos son idiotas.

—No. El sexo entre hombres— Sherlock soltó un pequeño "Ah" y frunció el ceño.

—Es muy... placentero— explicó moviendo excesivamente las manos— y duele al principio. Es fascinante. Pero ahora estoy casado con mi trabajo y es un esposo exigente— John asintió, poco convencido y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero en menos de diez minutos Sherlock había sacado de las casillas a alguien y los habían echado del bar. Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados en el sofá, jugando un estúpido juego mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos para no caer dormido en el piso.

Pero oh, Dios, cuánto necesitaba besar a Sherlock para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Iba a casarse. No.Era.Gay. Pero... ¿Acaso eso importaba?

No le importó los primeros años, cuando...

Era mejor detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Los desechó. Aún estaba preguntándose cómo hacía Sherlock para borrar los "datos irrelevantes" de su cerebro. Cuanto lo envidiaba.

—¿...Soy bonita?— señaló a su rizla— ¿Ésta?

—La belleza está basada por completo en impresiones de la infancia, influencias y modelos.

—Ya, pero ¿Soy bonita?— Sherlock se acercó hacia él, mirándo fijamente el pedazo de papel en su frente.

—No te conozco, no sé quién se supone que eres.

—¡Tú elegiste el nombre!

—Lo tomé al azar de los periódicos— John bufó y se recostó en su sofá.

—No entiendes este juego, ¿Verdad, Sherlock? 

—Entonces... soy humano, no tan alto como la gente cree, soy más o menos bueno, assstuto, importante para algunos, pero tiendo a no agradarles— soltó una risita floja y lo señaló con el dedo índice— Soy tú, ¿verdad?— John sonrió y se pasó el dedo por el labio inferior.

—No. Eres Sherlock.

—Lo sé, idiota. En el juego— John rodó los ojos.

—Esto es un asco— Volvió a reír, pero su risa fue apagándose lentamente. Se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock escaneándolo. Se sintió expuesto y su corazón latió. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero estaban muy cerca.

Y sólo lo besó, porque era pecado no hacerlo. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se aferró a él. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, como si esto fuera lo que tenía que pasar. Sherlock correspondió con movimientos tímidos y torpes, John se enterneció por ello.

Era extraño, el sueño se había esfumado; el tiempo se detuvo. Sólo eran él y Sherlock, como antes, como siempre tendría que ser. Lo sujetó contra sí y profundizó el beso. Ya no existía Mary Morstan y todo era perfecto. Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba temblando y joder, probablemente él también lo estaba haciendo. Se separaron por un rato, pero John no aguantó y volvió a besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. 

—John...— jadeó Sherlock. John continuó dejando pequeños besos en sus labios y en sus mejillas— John.

—Me cansé de esperarte— comentó luego de un largo tiempo— Estaba tan cansado y... Lo siento, lo lamento tanto.

Sherlock sonrió, porque no podía decir nada más y lo abrazó. John colocó su cabeza entre su cuello.

Se besaron una vez más, sin ansias y con una tristeza latente proveniente de ambos. Se dijeron todo lo que siempre habían querido, lo que pudo haber sido.

—¿Esto es un adiós?

—Un hasta luego.

—Nada cambiará.

Sherlock apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Quiso gritar, decirle que lo amaba, que la boda era un error y que podían remediarlo.

—¿Lo prometes?— Estaba aterrado. John lo tomó de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Eres importante para mí. No quiero perderte, no otra vez.

—Lamento eso— John bufó. Sherlock le dio un pequeño beso en la frente— Me hiciste mucha falta. No quiero pensar en pasar un minuto más lejos de ti, no sería capaz.

—Me hubiera encantado escuchar eso unos meses atrás— John se echó en el sofá abatido. Sherlock se quedó quieto en su lugar —¿Una última vez?

Él asintió, John le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se siente en sus piernas, lo hizo. Enredó las manos en su cintura, Sherlock pasó los brazos por su hombro. Los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos se sentían tan suaves, perfectos, todo era cálido y surrealista. Le gustaría estar así por siempre, pensó, con Sherlock Holmes sobre sus piernas y su mundo envuelto en ese hombre. De inmediato todo se volvió tan abrumante que no pudo evitar marearse y sujetar a Sherlock más fuerte y ya nada importaba. La vida daba igual, lo tenía ahí, estaba vivo y esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para solucionarlo todo. Rió en medio del beso y se separó un rato de él, sólo para volver a besarlo con una sonrisa.

Escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, Sherlock se separó torpemente de su regazo, casi cayendo en el intento. La Señora Hudson golpeteó la puerta antes de pasar. John desvió la vista ante la insistente mirada de Sherlock.

—¿Esto es un adiós?— preguntó.

John no contestó.


End file.
